Many modern communications systems use waveforms that employ techniques such as frequency hopping, time division multiplexing, and vector modulation. These complex waveforms can cause noise and ripple effects on the input power supply lines, such as low frequency, high current pulse modulation. Additionally, harmonics and intermodulation distortion may also be created, which can extend the frequency impact to frequencies significantly higher than those directly associated with the waveform. It is advantageous to create a direct current (DC) power supply that provides more input line stability and can overcome the effects of using such modern waveforms, while minimizing its size and weight and maximizing its power efficiency.